Pixelized Love
by 7elda Chick
Summary: When Zelda falls in love with a person from the opposing team, she begins to fear for her life. If she doesn't find a way to K. O. her love interest, her own teammate and leader Ike has promised to turn on her. Join her in first-person as she learns that true love is selfless.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

"**Super Smash Brothers Brawl**!" *Dramatic pause*

…What was the first thing that came to your mind when I you read my above quotation? Maybe you thought simply, "Oh yeah…that's a cool game," or maybe your mind, being blank as usual, ignored my direction to pause dramatically and leaped to the next line. *Glares evilly at reader*

Anyway… *shugs* I'm sure most of you would agree that SSBB is a pretty awesome multi-player game. Maybe you play it because you love the characters which you have become acquainted with in other games, or maybe you like to challenge your friends and unlock new stages and items, or perhaps you just like to kill things… Either way, I'm sure about one thing: you never thought about what the characters do when you're not playing…

"Huh? They're just a blob of pixels and have no feelings of reality!" you might argue, but how contrary the truth is, my dear reader. And I should know. I'm one of them. ;)

Hi, I'm Zelda. I don't know who I am, where I came from, or why Peach is addicted to tea, but suddenly people are trying to K.O. me…


	2. Chapter 1, part 1

**Chapter 1/part 1**

Being a video game character, my life didn't begin with birth. I had no mother or father, no babyhood, or childhood. I came into existence fully grown and fully dressed, and instead of being welcomed into the arms of family and friends, when I took my first breath, hypothetically speaking, I was accosted by three very unhappy-looking strangers.

One was a short, alien-type creature with big, pointed ears and a huge nose right smack in the middle of his face. He was clad in a red jumpsuit and space helmet from which protruded an antennae-type appendage which glowed iridescently. Behind him trailed a mob of tiny weed-like creatures, flowers or leafs extending from their stout bodies.

The other stranger looked scarcely more realistic. He was a man who would appear at least partially normal if he weren't wearing such an insane uniform. His six-pack abs bulged against a dark red bodysuit which clashed very affectively with his purple pilot helmet, curiously engraved with a golden falcon. As if this bizarre fashion statement wasn't enough, he sported all the accessories—a yellow scarf, some golfing gloves, and a tool belt, all finalized by metal knee, shin, and shoulder pads. He looked somewhat like a pilot/clown/unicyclist about to put on a show.

The last was surprisingly normal compared to the previous two. Sure, a wolf standing on two legs, wearing cobalt space gear and an eyepiece is certain to attract some attention, but compared to _space midget_ and _six-pack weirdo_, the wolf didn't seem as disturbing.

For a moment, I wondered why we all were standing out here, unmoving and silent, when suddenly a loud, emphatic voice boomed into the arena, making me jump.

"**Three**!"

_What the heck?_—I screamed in my head, but just then the announcer's unhealthily deep voice seethed over the small expanse once again, rumbling through the ground, making it quake in reply.

"**Two**!" it bellowed, and I glanced at the others who stood near, knitting my brows and inquiring the unvoiced question, but they made no reply, as if all this idiocy was a part of normal, every-day business.

"Really?" I murmured, though my voice was barely audible. "Am I on candid camera?" The only answer supplied was from the announcer, shouting once again, most vehemently.

"**One**!"

Suddenly the others turned to face each other, a lustful and bloodthirsty gleam swimming in their pupils. The wolf cracked his neck, the clown/cyclist tightened his fists, and the space guy leaped into a guard stance.

My eyes widened in understanding. _We're here to fight!_ Abruptly, a feeling of dizziness crept over my mind, congesting it with panic.

"**GO**!" cried the announcer, almost eagerly, as if anticipating my demise. Immediately, the clown dude leaped into the air, his fist flaming with a yellow heat, his white, triangular eyes bursting with malice.

As he plummeted down at me, I only had time to think, "_Darn…"_ before my knees went slack, and I fainted.

...

(Expect short updates) (Sorry)


	3. Chapter 1, part 2

**Chapter 1/part 2**

"She nearly cost us the match!" a furious voice awoke me, and with heavy eyelids, I turned to squint toward the voices. At first, I was too disoriented to see anything but a few obscure shadows and gray spots shifting over my vision, but as my drowsiness began to enervate, I was finally able to discern the world I was suddenly a part of. Taking advantage of the ability, I glanced around, but there was nothing much to see.

I was housed in some sort of tent, with cobalt sheets strung above me, cascading down into the room's four corners. The only furniture to grace the floor was the supported cot I occupied.

Curious, I glanced down at myself. Since I was wearing a navy gown, I fathomed that I was a girl, maybe 18 or 19 years of age, in human years. Golden armor pads shielded my shoulders and a strange banner strung loosely down the front of my skirt, held aloft by a tiny golden chain.

As I lifted my hands to get a good look at their white, silken gloves, a loud racket drew my attention to the far sheet, where two shadows lingered, indicating two creatures' presence in the room adjacent.

…

"Calm down, Ike," Curby comforted somewhat reluctantly, placing a reassuring hand on the back of Ike's leg.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" cried Ike, turning on the Curby who cringed in fear. "Doesn't she know the rules!?" Ike continued fervently. "Doesn't she have any instincts! If it weren't for Wolf's skills, we'd all be losers!"

"I know, I'm sorry…" Curby sniveled.

"Curby 's right, Ike…" came a voice from an unseen speaker. The others turned to face the newly approaching character.

"Lucario, you dare oppose me?" Ike tightened his fists in aggravation, and Kurby whimpered.

"No one is opposing anyone. What happened out there was a mistake, not an apocalypse," Lucario continued calmly. Ike growled and tossed his sword onto the ground. It clanged on the tile and skidded across the floor.

"Fine! I give up!" he bellowed. "If YOU think you can do better in leading this team to victory, go right ahead! The door's open!" Ike challenged, pointing down at his sword.

Silence.

"That's what I thought!" Retrieving his sword, Ike stormed out of the tent. When he was long gone, Curby turned to Lucario.

"What do we do with the girl?" he asked. There came a moment of prolonged silence.

"We train her…" Lucario finally answered.

...

After overhearing the conversation of the adjacent room, I swung my legs over the side of the cot and sat up.

_They're going to train me?_ …_That doesn't seem too promising… _

Just then, the curtain was drawn back, and two sets of eyes were staring at me.


End file.
